Right Here, Drop the World
by reflecting
Summary: Spock joins Starfleet to explore his human side, and in his search he finds...Jim Kirk, the very definition of Human. Spirk, pre-slash, slash. Academy days and beyond. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Kirk x Spock

**Genre:** AU/AR, friendship, pre-slash, romance, slash, general

**Rating:** T (PG-13), miiiiiiight turn into an M (NC-17) story. I'll give proper warning should this be the case.

**Warnings:** My very first Trek story, English isn't my first language, it isn't beta read (so beware of typos and some grammar errors), it is an AU/AR with the characters of the Star Trek 2009 movie.

**Summary:** "_Spock joins Starfleet to explore his human-side, and in his search he finds…Jim Kirk, the very definition of Human."_

**A/N:** It's a kind of an "if Spock had noticed Kirk instead" thing for the 2009 movie, so in this, Uhura isn't mentioned straight away in Spock's Academy days because...well, Kirk was around this time.

* * *

**Right Here, Drop the World**

**

* * *

**

**1. Beginnings**

He was new here, and it was painfully obvious. It did not make much rational sense to still view him as an anomaly, even after three months. However, despite his half-human heritage he was still half-Vulcan, and in the eyes of the Starfleet Academy, he was more of the latter than the former. It was a strange change of perspective from his previous life on Vulcan, where instead his humanity was under the glare of constant observation.

Although such behavior in response to his mixed heritage was not new to him, the lack of restraint these humans displayed was. It made him wonder how his mother had ever managed; how much had she sacrificed to a people that would somehow find a way to look down upon her regardless of her actions? She had often told him he was much like his father; with a sharp intellect and a certain preference for ploomeek soup. However, in this instance, Spock wanted to be more like his mother. He would never sacrifice the Vulcan way of life he had grown up to, but he would, indeed, not stop to seek out the human ways all the same. Was that not why he was finally here, at Starfleet? Was that not what had finally made the decision so clear to him?

He would learn of these humans, like his mother had learned Vulcans. Not in PADDs and electronic libraries and research, but first-hands. He was, after all, aiming to become a Science Officer. What better way to follow this up, than by go exploring the unknowns already surrounding him?

This was how he found himself at a local nightclub, a few of his fellow classmates having extended an invitation that he had, for the first time, accepted much to their mutual confusion but very noticeable delight. He didn't need to come in contact with their skin to realize their intentions; being so used to the sometimes, in their logical execution, undeniably cruel attempts from his Vulcan peers he knew from experience they would try to provoke him. He had never understood why this was necessary, to seek proof of a lack of control every being possessed at some point or another when pushed enough. Vulcan logic, his mother had confirmed to him, was not always very logical.

Declining another offer to 'buy him a drink', Spock observed as his companions rapidly became more intoxicated. They had left him 1.352 hours ago for the dance floor and a group of aesthetically agreeable females. He did not mind, but took his time observing this strange kind of 'fun' humans seemed so eager to participate in during weekends. It took him a while to realize he was being watched, rather unrelentingly.

Across the bar, he met with a pair of intense eyes, their color hard to place in the strange light of the room. It had to be a light color; grey, green or perhaps blue. Raising a brow in silent question, he observed the young man who grinned widely in response before making his way over to Spock. It would seem as if he took the acknowledgement of his attention as a cue to initiate conversation, or perhaps another offer of a glass of sweetened alcohol.

"Hi there, you don't look the sort to haunt this kind of place. What's up?" was the human's greeting, making him raise another brow. He had studied the vast culture surrounding this activity humans named 'clubbing', and come across the 'pick-up lines'. He wasn't sure if this was what the man was saying, and decided to let it be in favor of collecting more data.

"I am here on invitation from my peers," he explained and paused, slightly hesitantly adding; "And you?" In what he hoped was the correct response in such a situation. It earned him another grin, which was, Spock mused, quite agreeable. It made the man even more aesthetically pleasing, which he had noted was something to take notice of in situations like these.

"Not very close, are you? Hate to break it to you, but they're probably messing with you man," the human needlessly pointed out, but before Spock could comment on this he continued. "And me? I was just hanging around."

This earned him a confused expression that seemed to be funny in some way, because the young man started laughing. Spock did not see the humor in someone hanging in the room, with the aid of ropes or magnetic fields, he did not know. "Sorry! I forgot; you're half-Vulcan, right? It's just an illogical idiom. Means I'm at a place not doing anything interesting or of value. At least, up until now."

Spock accepted the explanation, although he could not quite comprehend what the human meant by his last comment. Another illogical turn of phrase, perhaps. However, something else needed clarification. "You said I was half-Vulcan. How were you in the possession of this knowledge? Have we met before?" He highly doubted they had, with his impeccable memory a human male with such curious, illogical charisma would not have gone unnoticed.

"No, we haven't met before," the young man clarified, grinning in a way Spock was beginning to suspect was his 'trademark'. He knew he would recognize it anywhere. "However, you're quite famous around here. I hang around lots of clubs and bars; the population of cadets and Starfleet personnel around here is quite high, so I bump into them a lot. It's quite an honor to meet you, actually, after all the stories I've heard."

Spock stiffened, turning his gaze away at those words. Again, with the illogical desire to provoke an emotional response from—

"—whatever you're thinking, it's wrong," the man interrupted, sounding strangely serious, and when he met his gaze he was surprised to see that he was, indeed, rather serious. Spock raised an eyebrow at that, causing the man to smile, once again.

"How can you sound so sure of such a thing, when you do not have access to my thoughts?" Spock enquired, slightly bemused.

"Bones calls it the Kirk factor," the man said, appearing serious again yet his eyes held a rather illogical twinkle that suggested it was somewhat questionable. "It's unsuspecting, illogical, against all odd and a huge contradiction all in one. A quite juicy mix."

Spock did not comprehend. "I am not familiar with this…Kirk factor, nor was I aware that bones could engage in conversation to convey such a thing."

He laughed out loud, genuine enjoyment present as he clasped Spock's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze that brought with it a pleasant sweep of positive emotions. It startled Spock, who had held his shield up at maximum in this crowded space. He did not expect anything to even scratch at the surface.

"Speaking of Bones, he's gonna kill me if I don't let him find me to 'engage' in some 'conversation'," the human said at last, still grinning. Spock blinked, wondering what he'd missed.

"You…are referring to a person?" he sought to clarify but the human's attention was already caught by something over his shoulder. Spock resisted the illogical desire to frown.

"Sorry, got to go gorgeous!" the young man apologized, smiling appealingly before starting to move away.

"I did not catch your name," Spock said before he could think it through, hastily dropping his hand from where it had gripped the human's elbow.

"Don't worry, plenty of time for that," was his reply, followed by a wink and a rather quirky grin that most likely had some illogical human label he did not know of yet. The many different definitions of smiles would take a long time to go through, but he wondered if perhaps it would be beneficial when dealing with such an animated race as humans. They smiled a lot, after all.

By now, the human was gone in the vast crowd and Spock wondered what had transpired. He did not have enough data to speculate, but there was something suggesting that this was something unusual.

He decided to look up the Kirk factor in Starfleet's rather impressive databanks.

**ooo**

Spock eyed the pieces before raising his gaze to meet clear, blue eyes. James T. Kirk was occupying the opposite chair in the café, inspecting their finished game of chess with an amused smile tugging at his lips.

"We're quite ruthless, aren't we?" Kirk observed, finally meeting his gaze. Spock titled his head in thought, reaching out to take a sip of his tea.

"I believe our style would seem so in the eyes of others, but with our different strategies it is quite logical. I am precise, calculated, while you proceed without much thought and illogical moves. Our game does not allow hesitance."

Kirk grinned, leaning back and nodding in agreement. "I guess when you put it like that…Anyway, what time is it? Aren't you due back to the Academy yet?"

"Not for another 27.45 minutes," Spock replied, moving to pick up the chess and put it away. "Have you considered my suggestion yet, Mr. Kirk?"

The human rolled his eyes, sighing. "_Jim,_ for God's sake Spock, it's _Jim! _We're friends, aren't we? Anyway, no, I don't see the point on considering something I've already said no to three times already. I told you I don't like Starfleet."

"I apologize, Jim," Spock said, still finding the concept of 'friends' quite new even if it had been a month and fifteen days since Kirk – Jim – began their acquaintance. Perhaps he should not have judged Starfleet so hard on adjusting to his half-Vulcan presence, when he himself found himself so fascinated by a single human on a planet filled with them. "However, I do not believe you have given the possibility of joining Starfleet the proper thought. Your reasoning is compromised by emotions; there is little to be lost in the face of everything you would gain, if you applied this upcoming term."

"You know, Spock," Jim began, pausing to smile and sigh; a strange contradiction that among many other examples seemed to be so frequent around this human it was almost a normality of its own. The Kirk factor, Jim had said. The same thing he insisted brought them together for 'an epic friendship', much to Spock's puzzlement. He was quite certain Jim knew this was not the cause, yet he seemed to equally believe in it. When Jim continued, it jolted Spock out of his inner musings with only the visible sign of his eyebrow twitching. "If you were anyone else, I'd assume you just wanted me to join to be closer to you."

Spock wondered if perhaps that might be part of the reason too, and it made him uncomfortable. He might've come here to explore his human half, but even then, he…_felt_ that not even as a human would he have acknowledged it to anyone but himself. Not at this moment.

A sigh. "Okay Spock, I'll give it some serious thought, okay? Exploring space doesn't sound all that bad, and with my own ship, the pros would probably outweigh the cons with a few tons."

He chose to keep silent of the many flaws in Jim's reasoning, content that a full three week period of pushing he might have finally relented.

It would be interesting, to someday, not walk down the crowded corridors of Starfleet Academy alone.

**ooo**

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review! :) Thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Kirk x Spock

**Genre:** AU/AR, friendship, pre-slash, romance, slash, general

**Rating:** T (PG-13), miiiiiiight turn into an M (NC-17) story. I'll give proper warning should this be the case.

**Warnings:** My very first Trek story, English isn't my first language, it isn't beta read (so beware of typos and some grammar errors), it is an AU/AR with the characters of the Star Trek 2009 movie.

**Summary:** "_Spock joins Starfleet to explore his human-side, and in his search he finds…Jim Kirk, the very definition of Human."_

**A/N:** It's a kind of an "if Spock had noticed Kirk instead" thing for the 2009 movie, so in this, Uhura isn't mentioned straight away in Spock's Academy days because...well, Kirk was around this time.

* * *

**Right Here, Drop the World**

**

* * *

**

**2. Interlude **

"_Why is he with him?"_

"_They're so weird! I mean, they're so _different._ What could they possibly have in common?"_

"_Opposites attract, sure, but this is just ridiculous…"_

"_He's such a bastard! Going through girls like they're clothes! What's a Vulcan doing with someone like that? Do you think he's, like, secretly the same?"_

"_He's so hot, and you'd think he'd appreciate the good stuff when he saw it. But he's always with _him_ so he's got no time to notice me, apparently! It's a relationship doomed to fail! I swear!"_

"_Is he his only friend? That's so sad! I mean, he doesn't have any problems getting around, but a Half-Vulcan…he should just break it up before even that one friend is gone too!"_

"_You think it's strange too? Yeah, I don't get it either."_

Spock raised a brow, something Jim had claimed to be his standard reaction to most situations that puzzled him. In the year it had taken the human to finally apply to the Academy, they had grown closer in a way Spock had never experienced. He thought he now understood the appeal of friendship, or at least, the friendship which Jim had offered him. The 'other best friend', labeled so by Jim himself, Leonard McCoy was….very different. It was an illogical contradiction of mutual respect and dismay of the other.

"It would appear that they do not believe we are compatible," he finally commented, the last disgruntled whisper leaving with the group of young first years cadets. Jim startled by his side, meeting hide gaze in confusion. He had not heard what Spock had; with his human ears it had been too low of a sound.

"Who?" Jim asked, temporary thrown off by the seemingly random statement before composing himself with a playful grin and nudging Spock's ribs with his elbow. "Such fools! Where are they? Let me at them!"

Spock leveled the human with a flat stare, finding he had to look away to keep his blank mask in place at the radiant amusement coming from his friend. "Jim," he began, reckoning he should clarify before Jim started asking more questions. "It would appear some of these cadets do not wish for us to be 'friends'. They have been speaking of it in unnecessary attempts at secrecy for the past 7.5 weeks of your enrollment."

He didn't look surprised this time, but his smile faded regrettably. "Really? Why's that Spock?"

"It would appear that they do not, as you human express it, 'like' me."

It was not something which bothered him, although it often left him wondering what qualities that he possessed determined him as 'unlikable' or 'likable'. It was information that could come to benefit him at some point, if he were to achieve a most efficient working relationship aboard a starship mainly run by humans. It would indeed help if he knew what to do to gain this illogical emotional notion of his person.

The harsh laugh was unexpected, jolting him from his thoughts, and Spock eyed the human by his side curiously.

"What?" Jim exclaimed. "They can't dislike you when they've never taken the chance to get to know you, Spock! This is just them being illogical. Ignore it." He paused to gently touch his arm, as he sometimes did and which always was as new as the first and nudged his mental shields like no touch ever had. "Besides, I like you! So, it's my opinion against theirs. Obviously, I'll will this round."

Titling his head, Spock agreed. "Indeed, Jim."

He was unsuccessful to fully hide his smile.

**ooo**

If Spock had been a bit apprehensive about graduating and rising to Commander, it had been a most illogical addition to the list of things to be dealt with during meditation. He secured a place as an instructor easily enough, reasoning that he needed more experience before joining the crew of a Starship. That Jim had two years left on his speeded program, which Spock himself had undertaken with ease, and were unfazed by their now greater difference in rank were proof of this illogical reaction. In fact, apart from their schedules, little had changed. Spock was…pleased.

"Oh hot damn! Look at that! It's Uhura!" Jim said through an appalling mouthful of minced meat, stabbing his fork jerkily in the direction over Spock's left shoulder. Involuntary startled, he followed Jim's pointed cutlery, eying the young female cadet before turning back to his meal with a lowered gaze. "She is aesthetically appealing."

"Come on Spock, she's more than that! Hey, isn't she in your class? The first year cadets?" Jim said, turning his attention back to Spock, which left him an illogical sense of victory. What he'd won, Spock did not know.

"She is indeed. A quite exceptional cadet in her major; there a few of her peers who match her linguistic skills," he remarked, carefully spearing a crisp piece of vegetable on his own fork. Jim hummed, watching him as he took his bite, his lips quirking as they sometimes had a wont to do.

"You know, she really hates me," the cadet remarked after a few moments of silence, having devoured most of his meal by then. "But I think she really likes you." Spock raised a brow at the blunt statement.

"No, I confess, I did not know," he replied, continuing before Jim could explain. "She has been on nothing but a respectful behavior in my presence indeed, although I realize this is probably due to my position as Commander."

Jim laughed; opening his mouth to comment, but Spock cut him short. "However, I doubt that cadet Uhura is in the possession of all the data required in forming a somewhat true opinion of you, Jim."

"Yeah, damn straight! She needs to get her facts right," he smiled, and Spock thought there was another victory in there too.

**ooo**

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review! :) Thank you! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** Kirk x Spock

**Genre:** AU/AR, friendship, pre-slash, romance, slash, general

**Rating:** T (PG-13), miiiiiiight turn into an M (NC-17) story. I'll give proper warning should this be the case.

**Warnings:** My very first Trek story, English isn't my first language, it isn't beta read (so beware of typos and some grammar errors), it is an AU/AR with the characters of the Star Trek 2009 movie.

**Summary:** "_Spock joins Starfleet to explore his human-side, and in his search he finds…Jim Kirk, the very definition of Human."_

**A/N:** It's a kind of an "if Spock had noticed Kirk instead" thing for the 2009 movie, so in this, Uhura isn't mentioned straight away in Spock's Academy days because...well, Kirk was around this time.

* * *

**Right Here, Drop the World**

**

* * *

**

**3. Act 1, Scene 1**

James T. Kirk was a proud creature. A _foolishly _proud individual indeed; there was no other logical explanation for Spock's continued failure in getting the cadet to accept a most logical offer. But there had to be a way, he knew, because this could not continue. It was unacceptable, disgraceful and a slight to the human male, whether he acknowledged it or not. It was Spock's duty, his obligation, to make sure this activity ceased, or, at least, to never stop trying. He had come to know Jim appreciated stubbornness, as he would call it – though it was far from it; this was a logical reaction – and if his calculations were right (it was hard to tell with one James T. Kirk, as Spock had come to discover much to his fascination; the Kirk factor held some interesting scientific value), then his persistence in this venue might pay off sooner rather than later, like when Jim was finally persuaded to join Starfleet. As it was, some progressed in this particular matter showed in the fact that Jim had already on his own volition invited Spock to join him tonight, which is where Spock was to be found at this very juncture.

His eyes swept the colourfully lit room from where he sat in a corner, a glass of water grasped in his hand, remembering another similar club where they had first met. The air here was much heavier with sweat, artificial smoke, alcohol fumes and so many different scents that a twitch of his nose escaped his control for a moment in a subtle impression of suppressed disgust. The lights slashed in hot pink, neon blue and various other shades which made his eyes strain as he continued to search the vast room of the club. There were a crowded dance floor, but he paid it little mind; Jim would not be there. Instead, his gaze was fixed upon the bar which was almost just as crowded, and his grip of his glass tightened instinctively as he finally saw a flash of a familiar blonde head and black-clad chest between the bodies of the bulky humans standing in the way. He noted the lights played rather fascinatingly with Jim's familiar colouring, and he spared a moment to simply observe before his attention was draw away by the man leaning over the bar's counter to grab a hold of the cadet's collar, jerking him close and whispering in his ear.

Clenching his jaw, Spock stared at the foolish human's actions in what Jim had dubbed the Vulcan death glare. In this instance, he might concede and agree it held some matter of truth in it. He was thinking of snapping the fragile human's bones in half, after all, even as Jim expertly – betraying _much_ to much experience – escaped the indecent advances. Spock allowed himself to growl – knowing that none would be the wiser of his slip of control here – as he noted no one seemed to be deterred by the incident. Their eyes, male and female, eyed him as he took their orders, easily mixing their drinks and impressing their inebriated minds with a toss of a bottle. Spock could not see him properly himself, only the odd flash of clear sight as the bodies moved allowed him access to such a thing. But he remembered what Jim had chosen to wear tonight; it was the same tight, black shirt he wore every night to work, the same black equally tight jeans that were illogically well-fitting despite the smaller size they appeared to be. He had tried to make him wear something less appealing, but even when Jim had on occasion agreed, Spock had given up. The cadet would always look irrationally, irresistibly _good_ in whatever clothing he donned.

At this moment, the object of his thoughts turned to meet his gaze; the blue of his eyes he enjoyed so almost impossible to detect with the many colours flashing in the room. Spock noticed he hadn't stopped growling, and his eyebrows drew together in displeasure. Jim flashed him a grin and winked before turning away, and several heads turned his way to see what had caught their bartender's attention. If the music had not been so loud, if he had been closer, if he had not held onto his Vulcan upbringing, he would've made his claim of the young man quite loudly and suitably threatening to this crowd of foolish creatures. He was secure Jim would not object, he was certain the man would simply enjoy it shamelessly, and he knew there was no one who had a chance to win his affections. Spock would hold on to them with his life, and if they dared to even---

---Jim was coming this way. Spock felt the grip of his untouched glass of water loosen as their eyes met again; he had apparently asked one of his colleges to take over. Swiftly and with grace he sometimes lacked, he sneaked around the tables and people seated there heading straight for Spock, who tried not to stand and meet him half-way as he noticed a few stray hands steal a caress as Jim passed.

With a murderous intent in his glare, Spock resigned himself to the hot, _burning_ jealousy and possessiveness that had become so familiar since the cadet had become his first friend, his first lover, and found his way underneath his skin. It had been seething in his veins all night, had increased with every leer and every whispered suggestion. He wanted to _cause harm,_ flashes of blood and punches and screams filled his head and he knew the primal part of his Vulcan half had made such a claim on this young human male that it would be impossible for this to continue without change. He _had_ to find a way to let Jim pay for his Starfleet Academy tuition, there was no place for failure. The cadet could not continue to work here; his arguments of the pay being enough, of assurances that he would never be tempted by anyone in here, of the difficulty in finding a job, were useless in the wake of Spock's determination. This had gone on long enough, and as if to prove it, a large, red-faced male interrupted Jim's trail to Spock by pulling him roughly into his lap. Before he could completely register his own reactions, Spock was out of his chair and breaking the man's nose. A nerve-pinch prevented further violence; he did not want to be thrown out at this moment.

Turning to a partly shocked, partly amused Jim, Spock pulled him in close by the arm and breathed into his ear, unwilling to raise his voice to be heard over the noise around them. "This," he hissed, "is why it has to stop, cadet."

The body was illogically warm in his grip, humans having a lower temperature than Vulcans, but he had long since stopped to analyze it; it was Jim, and that was enough. An obscene tongue licked along his jaw to flick its tip against his earlobe, and Spock stiffened. A breathy chuckle sounded in his ear at his reaction, the welcome heat of Jim's feelings washing over him at the profound skin to skin contact so close to his own psi-points.

"You'll have to convince me, Commander," came the cheeky reply and Spock closed his eyes at the conflicting emotion this caused; annoyance, lust, possessiveness, amusement. How was it, that this human achieved such a thing so easily?

Taking a step back, Spock gazed down at the twinkling, blue eyes observing him. "We will leave now," he said, tightening his grip around Jim's arm and turning to lead them out. The cadet spluttered in protest, tugging at his arm and yelling something about being an employee, needing the pay and 'overreacting' with illogical displays of emotions. Spock ignored him, and pushed the club's manager aside once he caught up with them by the exit.

"He is resigning," he said to the red-faced man, ignoring Jim's increasingly loud protests.

"Says who?!" the manager spat, trying to block his way when he made to start moving again. Spock raised a brow, looking down on his Starfleet uniform before meeting the man's eyes.

"Commander Spock of Starfleet," he informed the man, watching him freeze and eye him warily as recognition widened his eyes.

"Don't mind him, chief! He's just having a bad day, right Spock?!" came Jim's loud voice from his side, where he was still trying to tug himself loose.

"Forget it kid," the 'chief' snapped,"The last thing I need is trouble with Starfleet. Just follow your goddamned orders or whatever, don't bring this shit here!"

"Aw c'mon man--!" But he had already left, and Spock was instantly leading them both outside. Once the chilly night's air hit them, Spock stiffened but welcomed the fresh air as he dragged Jim down the street. He was suspiciously quiet now, no protests or struggles, but Spock was dealing with more pressing matters, like getting his raging emotions under control. But after a while, he resigned himself to the fact that it would require a good amount of meditation in his quarters with calming herbs and incense. _Or_, a voice whispered as Jim's emotions caressed him through the contact of his hand, _make him submit._

With speed that never ceased to amaze, he stepped inside an alley he had at first intended to pass, jerking Jim with him and pushing him roughly up against the wall in reaction to such thoughts. It didn't help that Jim offered no sense of objection or even surprise. Pinning him to the wall, Spock searched his eyes. He didn't bother suppressing the growl in his chest.

"This really bothers you, doesn't it?" Jim said, uncharacteristically quiet and gentle as a familiar hand came up to rest on his cheek. Spock let the urge to nuzzle against it slip past his control, and met the blue gaze curiously. The growling had stopped.

"I'm sorry," Jim said, and Spock would've interjected that it was illogical, but a part of his was calmed by the sincere apology. A nervous flutter tickled his skin were it touched Jim, indicating the human was uneasy. An eyebrow rose, causing him to chuckle and his blue eyes to twinkle in the dark.

"I'm new to this Spock," he explained, making Spock blink in surprise.

"Yet you have truthfully admitted to having had many relationships before, Jim," Spock stated, puzzled. "And many have agreed."

A rough smile stretched those soft lips, while the hand on his cheek caressing and moving up to rub the tip of his ear. Spock's eyes fluttered in enjoyment. "Yes, but this is different. I have never had someone care for me so much, Spock. It makes me want to bask in it, provoke it just to see that it is there. I'm sorry; I didn't mean for it to go so far, but Spock…I really do need the job."

Inexplicable warmth filled him at Jim's words; perhaps it was the ministrations of the hand on his ear, maybe it was the caress of his feelings where their skin touched, or maybe, it was the implication of---

"No, Jim," he mumbled, leaning in close to brush their lips together gently. "You need the money, not the job. Please, let me provide for you."

"Spock---" he began, but the kiss was already deepening and predictably, Jim allowed it for the pleasure of their illogically electrifying contact. Moans echoed in the alley, some of them his, some of them Spock's; they melted together so perfectly, like always, as it should be.

"I was the one who persuaded you to apply to Starfleet, and as I was aware of your economic situation, it would be illogical to assume I was not willing to help you pay," Spock explained in a soft caress of lips and breath as the pulled apart a mere inch, "And I have nothing else to spend the money on. Please, Jim, let me provide for you. Let me do this for you."

A groan, a mounting defeat; Spock hid a smile against his throat, licking the skin and tasting the sweat of his human. "Fine, but only until I get another job, alright?"

A bite hard enough to make Jim yelp silenced him. "Until you find I job I approve of."

A sigh. "Fine, you've convinced my brilliant mind. But—" he paused and Spock looked up to find a seductively shameless grin and hooded eyes. "—you'll have to convince my equally brilliant body too. That might be…harder."

Raising a brow at the bad innuendos he had begun to adjust to and get somewhat used to, Spock eyed the man before him. His tight jeans did nothing to hide the arousal, he noted, and with a flick of his thumb the cotton-clad nipple hardened and made itself visible underneath the shirt. A most agreeable sight.

"Come," he said, ignoring the wicked grin this provoked, before dragging him out of the alley and leading them back to the Academy. It would be his quarters tonight; he had a single room, away from the students, with many – under normal circumstances – unnecessary benefits (the extra large bed, bathroom and dining area were only desired when he shared them with his human). He allowed the straying hands of his companion, stealing a few kisses and caresses himself as they walked in the cover of the night and its shadows. He allowed himself to indulge in his human half, which had happened more often with Jim around, and imagined the shocked stares of his students and colleagues, the disapproving scorn of his superiors and father, even the amusement and the kindness of his mother should any one of these catch him with the charming, sassy, blue-eyed cadet tonight. Rarely were they this close in public, rarely did Spock allow such a risk and rarely did Jim press him for it. Tonight, however, seemed to be about compromises.

When he had studied human courting, prompted by the strange desires this human stirred so illogically within himself, it had been one of the more significant components to make a relationship last. Spock had no intention of letting this – however it was defined – between him and Jim end before its time, and even then, he questioned himself if he would be ready to let go. It left him filled with unease; he was, as human wont to say, "in deep". When he had initiated the relation between himself and this particular virile cadet he had done so as a human, for it went against his Vulcan upbringing. At the time, he had reasoned that when he left Vulcan, he left the obligation to stay strictly on the Vulcan path behind as well; it would be illogical to deny him human half. It would be unfair then, he reasoned, to suddenly invoke Vulcan terms to their relationship now.

Untroubled and unaffected by his silent brooding, Jim walked steadily beside him, left hand entangled with his right in a very inappropriate, but highly arousing in its taboo, grasp. He regarded Jim's profile, his face turned upwards to observe the stars as he so often did. The sense of calm that seeped through the lust roaring beneath Jim's skin made him title his head in curiosity; the stars, he knew, called to Jim in a way Spock could not comprehend. It was not logical, but secretly, he could acknowledge his own desire to explore them. But with Jim, it was different, as always.

"What are you thinking, Jim?" he murmured, quiet in the night as if unwilling to shatter this strange mood that somehow settled over them like a blanket. Completely illogical.

"I'm thinking of captaining a ship," was his reply, his voice just slightly louder than his own. "I'm composing a crew at the moment."

"And what have you managed so far?" Spock indulged him; enjoying the soft smile he received which did not match the erotic squeeze of his hand at all.

"I would be Captain, of course," Jim began. Spock suppressed a smile of his own, raising a brow. "Naturally, Jim."

He continued, undeterred by his sarcasm. "And you would be my First Officer, of course, because I only want the best." A wink. Spock felt his cheeks heat, and predicted they were flushed in pleasure at the sincere compliment. He refused to allow himself to share Jim's fantasy though, because logically, it was impossible for such a thing to happen. He was a Commander, due to assign on a Starship within a year or so, and Jim was a young cadet on a speed-programme that might allow him an earlier graduation with stellar grades, but would still land him as a low-ranking officer. By the time he might've reached the rank of Captain, Spock was quite certain the passage of time and change of circumstances would not allow him the fantasy.

"Is that all? A Starship cannot function with a crew of two, Captain," Spock said, dragging himself out of his musings. Jim looked at him, his smile 'reaching his eyes' and radiating enjoyment Spock felt inexplicitly proud to have produced.

"Why, Mr. Spock, impatient, are we?" he teased, grinning. Spock titled his head. "I was thinking Uhura would make a great communications officer; she's really easy on the eyes, which is always a plus on the bridge, and she's so fun to rile up! Oh, and Bones will have to be the CMO. Though, I'm still debating the pros and cons of letting him on a ship with the authority to attack me with hyops…"

"Cadet Uhura is indeed adept at communications and linguistics," Spock replied, letting his voice take on a slightly reproaching tone for Jim's teasing, even if he knew he meant nothing by it. The relationship between cadet Uhura and Jim were complicated; it was a matter of humans, Jim had explained, and Spock decided after some careful but consistently ailing consideration that he would just leave it at that.

"To assign Dr. McCoy is also a logical choice, considering his medical expertise and experience with dealing with you," Spock observed as they neared the Academy, now visible.

"Yeah! With him, I wouldn't have to go through the experience as some random doctor learned of my many allergies in a crisis," Jim mused, wincing at the though. Spock agreed. "Anyway, how about you Spock? As First Officer, you also have a say in this! Who would you like to have in our crew?"

He considered this carefully, turning his own gaze up to the stars as he did. After a few moments of silence, he looked back to Jim's grinning face. "I find myself unable to decide who would be most appropriate with the lack of data. Would it be agreeable to postpone this discussion until such data is acquired?"

Jim laughed, squeezing his hand once more and causing him to flush green before letting go. They were in sight of the Academy now, and the concealing shadows were decreasing. He took Jim's silence as acceptance, and picked up a slightly faster pace. The lack of contact was displeasing; the sooner they arrived, enabling them to resume, the better. A snicker from his side confirmed that he had not been so subtle, and that his intentions were quite clear.

Spock endeavoured to make it even more so.

"I want to take you tonight," he said, voice too quiet to be heard by anyone else but the cadet now jogging to keep up by his side. It earned him a surprised gasp which quickly turned into another breathless laugh.

"How?" he felt breathed in his ear, warmth barely touching him before Jim had moved away again. Startled, Spock's steps faltered for a moment and he glanced around; no one was out, none could be seen through the windows; it was most probable that they were unseen. Relaxing, just a bit, Spock resumed his walk; determined to have Jim in his quarters and on his bed as soon as possible. Because although tonight's aggression had been successfully restrained through a satisfactory settlement of the main issue and the sufficient distractions Jim provided, there was still a primal ache pulsing in his veins that he knew only meditation or some other outlet would diminish. Tonight, he didn't require meditation.

"Your attempts at getting me to 'talk dirty' have failed 98.4523 % of the times," he pointed out as they neared the entrance to the complex building. "99.354 % of those times you have succeeded, we have been in either of our quarters and away from any public display. It is unlikely you will succeed at this moment."

"Oh, but Mr. Spock," Jim purred, brushing against his hand tantalizingly light. "I'm just warming up."

Of that, Spock had no doubt. The human took illogically much pleasure from pushing Spock's boundaries, attacking his defences with a sort of childish glee that would've been offensive had it not been this particular cadet. Unlike those who ruthlessly sought to compromise his emotional control, Jim's intentions held a distinct difference in which he knew where to draw the line. At least, that was how it appeared in public. Spock wasn't so sure about whatever privacy they managed to secure for themselves; James Kirk's libido was infamous and now that is was focused solely on him for satisfaction and release, Spock had discovered more about human sexuality than any of the scientific or even fictional texts. The violence which could be endured, for example.

Although appalling at first, Spock had come to accept that shoving the cadet down on his stomach, locking his arms behind his back by gripping his wrists and pinning his upper body to his bed while ruthlessly taking him from behind…it appealed, on what Spock reasoned was the primal core of his Vulcan half that his people would never truly get rid of, no matter how much logic they preached. Biology didn't change on command.

"Are we the yet?" Jim groaned, his hand against his wrist transferring the spike in arousal Spock felt at his own thoughts. Clenching his jaw to keep from smirking, Spock chanced another glance at the flushed human; his cheeks hot, blue eyes glistering beneath long, much agreeably lashes. Spock chided himself for not bringing a hoover to pick the human up; it would've gotten them back much faster.

"You are well familiar with the path to my quarters and should know we are approximately 4.327 minutes away," he said, returning his gaze to the corridor they were descending. At the end were a lift which would take them to the upper floors, and once they arrived, it would be one turn to the left and three doors down. Jim quickened his jog into a slight run to arrive by the lift before Spock and eagerly pressed "4" as entered. The doors closed with a gentle whoosh, and a minimal lurch undetectable for humans signalled they had started moving.

"Let's make that 3 minutes," Jim declared, grinning before he fisted his uniform's collar and dragged him close for a heated kiss.

They made it in 2.45.

**ooo**

**

* * *

A/N: **Please review! :) Thank you! :D Oh, and now I don't have anything more written, so I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait for an update for quite a while until I get time to sit down and write again. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed it so far! :D


End file.
